The Lion And The Badger
by Bayfall
Summary: A story about the founders of Hogwarts. Set before the events of the Harry Potter Books. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in the Harry Potter books. The time it is set in, is probably wrongly adapted into the story. I don't know or care if the characters are portrayed according to the HP verse, this is my story so I can change, add or take things.


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-fareast-language: NL-BE;"A soft knock in The door made Helga loose her concentration. For a moment she forgot. That she wasn't alone in the magical castle a she was completely lost in her work. She laid down her inked feather that immediately started to drip on the fresh parchments stood up and walked toward the oak wooden door. She opened with grace and welcomed her guest into her dorm. It was none other than Godric who walked past her with a smirk on his face like he had a juicy secret that could change the world as we know it. Who knows maybe this was indeed the case, you never knew with a Gryffindor after/spanspan lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-fareast-language: NL-BE;" all. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-fareast-language: NL-BE;""I knew I could find you here, alone behind your fireplace."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-fareast-language: NL-BE;""Well it is the heart of every home" she gestured towards a chair and took place in a similar one across. They were both so close to burning fireplace the golden glow was visible on the side of their faces. It made Godrics brown eyes swirling gold a,d his already reddish beard even more fierce looking. It also brought something kind and gentle to the rough surface of his face. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-fareast-language: NL-BE;""Couldn't sleep?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-fareast-language: NL-BE;""Can you? There is simply too much to prepare and on such short time, Merlin's beard what have we gotten ourselves into Godric." He leaned towards her so he could grab her hands and looked into grey eyes that where a storm of worries and thoughts about what could go wrong. As he gently stroked her hand he tried to comfort her "my dear Helga, we are not alone anymore help is on the way and don't forget the Ministry of Magic is behind this operation. And I simply can't do it without you, you know that, don't you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-fareast-language: NL-BE;"Helga smiled the warmth from Godrics hand felt even warmer then the golden flames that crackled inside. "You tell me every day" she kissed his hand softly before letting go. Helga walked toward the cabinet where she kept some tea and biscuits. With a flick of her wand the tea was ready and the biscuits laid out on a saucer, a bottle of scotch appeared next too tea and she heard Godric bouldering laugh when she presented the extra kick./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-fareast-language: NL-BE;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-fareast-language: NL-BE;""Have you talked to Rowena yet?" As soon as he heard the name of the black haired beauty he stiffened, looking at her as if she just asked him to drink a gallon of dragon spit. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-fareast-language: NL-BE;"" I still don't know why you and the minister were so eager to enlist that bookworm for this project" If Godric could have it his way, Hogwarts would never be a school where education had a higher purpose. He would have tried to enlist the younglings into dangerous quest and duel with dark wizards. But after the minister and Godric had a rather heated conversation of the nature of this project Helga asked for the help of her old Friend from the Gwynth. The muggles might see dividing between the Scottish Highlands and the low, The wizarding world stretched even over Ireland and she truly believed that only unity could strengthen the goal they are trying to achieve. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-fareast-language: NL-BE;""She is working very hard on the curriculum that the students would have to follow, she is even listing candidates to teach them." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-fareast-language: NL-BE;"Godric grunted " Meanwhile I'm only trying to make a magical castle not to try to kill us. Why is this haunting disaster the only castle in whole Europe available for a school. The logic of the minister baffles me Helga." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-fareast-language: NL-BE;"It was true that Hogwarts needed some ...let's say attention, but it was beautiful and not to mention large enough for their school. The previous owner was not only mad as hatter he liked to play jokes on the passing muggles who tried to come inside when shelter was needed. More than one poor soul had died by the tricking staircases or the moving walls. It was only a matter of time before Peeves joined the forsaken souls by one of his own traps. This meant that the castle was free but despite being glorious it was still a little too dangerous and some places too filthy for a school. Just the other day they found a room infested with pixies and bogarts. There was more than enough work for everyone on their team before the school could open but they knew that if they succeeded, it truly would change the world forever. For a while they laughed and talked, when they realised it was far too late they decided to go to bed, in their own rooms. They said their goodbyes and when the young lady of Hufflepuff tried to catch some sleep in her bed, her cheeks turned soft pink when she remembered the gently knight who she had touched so softly with her lips. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-fareast-language: NL-BE;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-fareast-language: NL-BE;"The next morning she awoke earlier than usual. The sun barely shined its yellow glow over the grass green highlands. It would be a perfect spring day. She got dressed and resisted the urge to go horseback riding. After a last glimpse on her crest that was build in the wall above her bed, she made her way to the kitchens. The first thing she made sure of was the kitchens. They needed good food when they would take their resign in the castle. They needed to be big enough for the future students and the house elves that would soon join them later. For now she only had three of her own. They weren't the brightest ones but at least they could follow her recipes to a tee. Just as every Hufflepuff they where morning people, well elves./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-fareast-language: NL-BE;""Miss Hufflepuff, good morning. I didn't see you there I apologies" span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-fareast-language: NL-BE;"The little creature took a bow and waited until she commanded to stop. Helga never felt comfortable to simply give orders, it was a high wizard thing that she never mastered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-fareast-language: NL-BE;""Good morning Lockes. Are the other two on the laundry?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-fareast-language: NL-BE;"Still bowing he answered "Yes Miss Hufflepuff, but they should be here soon"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-fareast-language: NL-BE;""Good I will put you in charge of the main course and the appetisers, I will take care of the dessert. Just wait here I will get the recipes and then we can start."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-fareast-language: NL-BE;""Yes Miss Hufflepuff, very good miss Hufflepuff'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-fareast-language: NL-BE;"'You can stand up straight Lockes"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-fareast-language: NL-BE;""Yes Miss Hufflepuff" Helga sight annoyed. She didn't like it when they were so submissive. It was the nature of the creatures but some where a little too much. By the time she had found all the recipes the other two elves had shown up. They where pretty young and sometimes a bid clumsy but Lockes made sure they behaved. Fidler and Peony where their names. If it wasn't for the different colours sheets they whore she wouldn't manage to keep them apart. When the midday hit, she decided she needed a break from baking and so did her elves. She cleaned herself off, of flour and went upstairs to get her riding gear. At the small stabled she found her beautiful horse neighing out of anticipation to get to the fields. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-fareast-language: NL-BE;""Hello my beautiful Baily" span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe gently stroke his nose and the other horse seemed a little jealous. Baily was a light brown steed, he was gentle and sometimes a bit afraid to travel into unknown parts of the forest. The other horse belonged to Godric, it was a white black Mare that, if she had to believe the stories, could outrun lighting. Her name was Arthuria, and she wasn't pleased that Helga showed up instead of her own rider. Nevertheless Helga gave her an apple too. /span/p 


End file.
